1. Field
The present disclosure relates to composite, an electrochemically active material composite including the composite, an electrode including the composite or the electrochemically active material composite, and a lithium battery, field emission device, biosensor, semiconductor device, and thermoelectric device that include the composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium ion batteries have been widely used as power sources for various portable electronic devices due to their high energy density and ease of design. With the recent greater use of lithium ion batteries as power sources for electric vehicles, power storage, and portable electronic devices, research into materials that provide higher-energy density and longer lifetime has increased. In particular, surface coating of electrode active materials may be one of the satisfactory ways to improve the performance of lithium ion batteries with known electrode active materials.
Various coating materials are known to improve the performance of batteries. However, such known coating materials do not provide satisfactory suppression of a side reaction between an electrode active material and an electrolyte, adhesion between an electrode active material and a coating material, and electrode conductivity. Therefore the remains a need for improved electrochemical materials.